


Not A Pity Party

by Claine



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian AU, birthday party scenario, i know theyre just friends irl, im rambling, it's 4am where i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claine/pseuds/Claine
Summary: Gigi Goode has been planning her Surprise Birthday Party for Crystal Methyd for a few months now. Nothing is going according to plan.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 30





	Not A Pity Party

Gigi Goode was a classic Type A personality type. This meant that every single outfit on her, or any planned celebration was carefully curated to her liking. She was competitive, ambitious, and organized to a fault. On good days, these traits were not a problem at all. However, today, it seemed like nothing was going according to plan - even when she did in fact, plan everything.

This morning, she woke up three hours later than she originally expected. When she realized this, she frantically got off her bed and began her Plan B. The plan was simple. It was a five-step gameplan to get her back on track to her Plan A. The universe was going to have to pull harder tricks to stop her from doing her utmost best today. It was her girlfriend’s birthday party and boy, Gigi was determined to give her girlfriend all that she deserved. From the moment they got together last May, Gigi vowed that Crystal’s party wasn’t going to be good. It will be undeniably incredible.

Throughout their relationship, Gigi realized that she wasn’t the type to give gifts. Yet she made up for this on other occasions. Honestly, she wasn’t very fond of One Direction, but Crystal was very much into them. For her birthday, Gigi had made a One Direction inspired Leather Jacket which was more detailed than what Crystal was jokingly wearing the other week. She had also listed all One Direction songs into a playlist to play during the party. Before they were together, Gigi had always shown her affections and care for Crystal. She without fail has kept Crystal’s allergy meds in her purse. She has continued to take care of Crystal after her hangovers if she wasn’t hungover herself. Crystal deserved to be surrounded by the people who loved and cared for her packaged with a delicious chocolate cake and a few dozen bottles of alcohol. Gigi was set on this.

“I should call them. I need back up.” Gigi says to herself. She calls her birthday groupchat. The phone rings for a couple of seconds before Jaida finally answers.

“Jaida, hey.” Gigi greets her friend, trying to calm herself by pacing around her bedroom. She glances at the two paged list that she made. She facepalms as she realizes that she may have overdone the planning.

“Child, this better be good,” Jaida responds. Her voice hinting with amusement.

“I need your help,” Gigi admits softly. Her anxiousness was slowly creeping on her, but it was interrupted by the sound of the loud doorbell.

“Open the door, it's me,” Jaida says. Gigi does what she's told and sees all her friends holding all that she needed for the party. Heidi is carrying the different colors of balloons. Nicky was dragging the brightly painted pinata. Jaida was holding the boxes of pizza. She sighs in relief and smiles at them. This was what friends were for. If this party was going to be good, she's going to need help.

“We got you, love,” Nicky says, giving Gigi a friendly kiss on the cheek before letting herself in.  
“Now, go shower. We can’t have you stinking this party.” Heidi jokes around as she pushes Gigi to her bathroom.

After 40 minutes or so, Gigi walks into her living that was somehow turned to a Crystal Methyd inspired birthday party. The ceiling was covered with various colored floating balloons. The brightly colored pinata was strategically placed in the middle of the room. The previously white lights were not accompanied by changing lights from a deep pink to a sensible shade of blue. Crystal’s gifts were placed on one of the tables.

“Do you like it?” Jackie asks, hugging Gigi into a tight hug. Gigi nods in both approval and awe as she looks around. The room was way better than she thought it would be.

“Told you that we got you,” Nicky says, repositioning the brightly red cake.

“Thank you so so much. I couldn’t do it without all of you.”Gigi says gratefully.

After the 80th time that Gigi glanced at the clock, Crystal finally gets to Gigi’s apartment. Crystal gets her keys to unlock the door and opens the door. She is welcomed by a loud scream of surprise from all the girls who were present. They switch the lights up. The shades of pink, blue, and purple shifts the room. Crystal looks around at all the decorations that were now in Gigi’s living room. She glances at the pinata and the cake and everything else in the room. She starts to tear up.

“Crystal, don’t cry.’ Gigi comforts her, enveloping her into a warm hug. She wipes her tears with her finger.

“Do you like the surprise? Happy birthday, Love.” Gigi asks, kissing Crystal’s forehead.

“Yes, I do. Thank you for doing this, Geege.” Crystal says, clinging towards her girlfriend.

"Hello, we're here too?" Nicky waves to Crystal. Crystal smiles in response.

Crystal walks towards Nicky and the rest of her friends, hugging them one by one. A childlike wonder appears on Crystal’s face as she looks around. She sees the pinata that was hung in the middle room. She screams in excitement, “No, you didn’t.” The look that Gigi saw on Crystal’s face was enough for her heart to swell up. As Gigi thought, she deserved everything that she wanted. If that was a homemade pinata, she was going to get it.

The party continued until the early morning. It was supported with a really bad rendition of Drag Me Down by Nicky and Jaida, which was followed by an even more hilarious lip-sync of What Makes You Beautiful. Crystal had opened her gifts after she blew out her candles. She looked like a kid on Christmas day, hurriedly ripping off the presents. She smiles knowingly at Gigi when she sees the leather jacket. She mouths a thank you before going to the other gifts. When the song shifts into a slower and soft melody, Crystal takes Gigi into the middle of the room.

“This has been a good day. Thank you for doing this for me. I know I already said it, but I’m really grateful.”Crystal says, pulling Gigi close to her.

“You’re worth all the effort. I hope you know that, baby.” Gigi whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. <3


End file.
